1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fermented flour diet food containing substantially no carbohydrate or glucide which can be applied to a bread, doughnut, pasta, noodle and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as the fermented flour food, many kinds of breads and cookies using flour of whole grain such as wheat and rye have been come into the market, but these allow nothing but to take large amount of dietary fibers compared to the products using purified flour, and have little changes in the contents of starch. Compared to this, a fermented flour food containing no carbohydrate is proposed for suppressing intake of carbohydrate while using fibers, all kinds of minerals, or vitamins contained in wheat bran and oatmeal husk or rice bran.
As WHO (World Health Organization) points out, obesity is epidemically widely spread in the world of today and causes increases in diabetes and high blood pressure in addition to heart and vascular diseases. From the nineteen-seventies, the United States of America has promoted a low-fat diet having low calories so as to prevent the obesity, and most people have been practiced, but the population having obesity has been rather increased than before and reached up to the present time.
That is, so far, FDA (Food and Drug Administration) has created so-called food pyramid to instruct healthy diets and constructed the pyramid by positioning carbohydrate (60 percent of the entire meals) at the bottom of the pyramid (the most important food), positioning protein there above, and then positioning fat further above, so that the carbohydrate has been mostly emphasized. However, as described above, the population having obesity has been rather increased as the intake of the carbohydrate has been increased and the reduction of caloric value has been progressed. In response to the reversed situations, Dr. Atkins has advocated a low carbohydrate diet for 30 years (reference to Dr. Atkins New Diet Revolution of Robert C. Atkins M.D. published by Avon books New York).
Recently, except for Dr. Atkins, the number of people who support the low carbohydrate diet typically including Dr. Agatston (the writer of South Beach Diet) has been increased, and there was a television debate for diet on May, 2003. Since then, in the United States of America, the people who do not eat bread portion of hamburger, pizza or cookies has been rapidly increased. Also, in Japan, the populations having obesity or diabetes and its estimated groups have been rapidly increased, and there was needs to limit the intake of glucide in particular a refined flour or white rice (reference to The South Beach Diet of Dr. Arthur Agatston M.D. published by Rodale).